The Things We Do
by Jazlynn Dark
Summary: Sequel to To Save or Not To Save That is The question. Now that the game is over will the real fun begin? Join in on an adventure through the Underground.


**So I finally got round to posting again. It feels like I'm ****on fire for fan fiction.**

**I expect myself to work really hard to put out quality work for all my readers. That said any and all constructive criticism is welcome with open arms. I would like to improve as a writer as well.  
**

**(: I hope you enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

**"Your welcome, now are you ready to leave?" I looked back around the room that had been my safe haven for the past seven years before turning back to him saying, "Yes." He came towards me and wrapped me in his arm and we disappeared in a poof of glitter.**

The room we appeared in must have been within the castle. It was huge compared to my last room, I could have fit my other room into this four times. The bedroom set was intricately carved out of mahogany wood. The bed itself was a work of art. It had four posts with a wooden canopy. Wooden designs came down from the top in an old fashioned pattern. Carved roses sat along the edging of the top. It really was a thing of beauty.

The furniture in the room all matched the bed perfectly. It was the kind of room I'd always dreamed of having. I looked up to Jareth who was still smirking, I swear you couldn't get that smirk off his face! He snapped his fingers and my luggage disappeared, my guess is that he put it away for me.

"Thanks, I really don't like unpacking." He smiled and said, "Nor do I." I laughed because at least he had magic powers that helped him. "Well at least you can do it with a snap of your fingers, you know not all of us have powers."

"Maybe not in your world, but everyone here has some type of magic" My eyebrow raised, "I don't" He laughed and repeated his earlier phrase, "Are you so sure?" Now I was a bit excited. I had always wanted to be able to use magic. "OK you seriously need to tell me what your talking about, your not joking right?"

"No I'm not joking. When you stay here long enough the land draws out the hidden powers inside you. Some people have smaller powers than others, it depends on the individual." Now I became a bit more excited. I could have a huge amount of power...Then my mood started to fade. I could also have only a little bit of power.

"How do I figure it out?" I asked looking up at him wanting about a million answers. "Only time will tell, but we shall talk of this later now it is almost time for dinner. Dinner here is a semi formal event. I will have a goblin come to assist you with anything you should need. I'll see you at 8:00." He left, I assume to get ready. I went around the room to find where everything was, I had time it was only around 6 according to my watch.

I found the bathroom and was amazed! I had thought that it would be antique claw foot bathtub or something, boy was I wrong! Everything was modernized. There was a big walk-in shower that appeared to have a door from the shower to outside. The tub was a square pool in the floor. I bet I could swim in that or at least float as it was a bit small for proper swimming.

I had time for a shower and decided to take one, after all I just spent the last few hours trekking through the labyrinth. I grabbed a towel and went into the shower. On the shelves were my regular shampoo conditioner and body wash, but there were also a few bottles of things I didn't recognized. I turned on the shower and practically growled when it hit me. I love showers and this one had fantastic water pressure. When I finished I dried myself off and went over to the closet to decide what to wear. It was pretty easy to find.

"Wow he really outdid himself!" I had only expected my clothes from the house to be there, but in addition to them there were a ton of new things. The walk-in closet was the size of my old bedroom and it was filled with all sorts of clothes. I went to a rack of dresses, all were in my size. The one I chose was a royal blue grecian dress, it had a low cut neckline with an empire waist and a slit on one side up to mid thigh. I tried it on and it fit perfectly! I was very happy especially when I twirled around because the dress spun up as I did.

**Knock knock**. I heard someone at the door and called, "Come in." I heard a bit of scurrying before a goblin popped through the doorway. "Hi the Kingy said you woulds need some help so heres I am ta help ya." I smiled at the goblin. "Hello my name is Jen, and yes I would love some help. Before that though I was wondering if I could know your name?" The goblin giggled, "Well yous could know my name if yous asked for it!"We both laughed and walked back into the bedroom. "OK then, what your name?"

"My names Sparky." I smiled "It is very nice to meet you Sparky!" I went towards the vanity. "So what do you think I should do with my hair?" I asked as I sat at the mirror. "Wells yous can leave that to Sparky I do hair real pretty like!" I was a bit hesitant at first but the goblin looked confident and Jareth wouldn't send in someone to mess up my hair...I hope. "Ok but just so you know I'm partial to half updo's and braids but go ahead and do what you like."

I closed my eyes and let her style my hair. It didn't take very long to do. I opened my eyes and was shocked I was expecting something nice but this was fantastic movie star hair. The style she did is called a waterfall half updo. I absolutely loved it! "Thank you so very much I look amazing!" She started giggling, "I'm not done with yous yet."

She turned me around and I saw that she had a little makeup kit with her. She covered my face in a soft powder and asked me to close my eyes. I felt the brush here and there on my eyes and then nothing. "Open your eyes!" She giggled. I did as she said and looked in the mirror. "Oh my goodness is that even me?" She gave me a deep blue shadowed look highlighted with sparkles. I knew just what to do to make the look complete...Accessories!

I grabbed my strappy silver pumps. I put a leafy silver head band carefully on. I found my silver and sapphire jewelry set, which included a necklace, bracelet, earrings, and a ring. When I finished adding them I looked into the mirror. I looked phenomenal! I was extremely happy all in all.


End file.
